The Day I Lost Him
by AngelBalthazar
Summary: Lalala old rp Took forever to refind this thing! D:


The Day I Lost Him

Ah, you're back. Strange... Ah, the day I lost Archer..? You want to hear that... You might just want to read this. I don't want to tell it around my son... He's never seen me sad before.

Kimblee stood in the kitchen, looking at the time, sighing when he realized it had been nearly a week since Archer had promised to be home. He had been hearing crashes and large explosions outside but he ignored them as always. But now, he was getting worried. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Ari...!" he whispered softly to himself, running to the door, tripping on the way there. He picked himself up before walking quickly to the door. "Who is it...?" he called through the door.

"Crimson. We have some... news for you..." Roy's voice called back. Kimblee tensed and opened the door, looking at the other alchemist. "Where's Archer...?" he asked cautiously, eyes widening slightly. "That's what we need to talk about... He's... well... he's dead... He died in battle..." Roy said softly, not meeting Kimblee's eyes, hating to have to deliver the news. He had known of the marriage between Kimblee and Archer and this right now was probably the worst moment of his life.

"He... no... he can't be... you're lying...!" Kimblee said, starting to panic now, feeling something inside him break. Roy held out his hand to give Kimblee something. Kimblee blinked and held out his hand, nearly losing it right there when Archer's ring was dropped into his hand. He slammed the door in Roy's face before he slid down the door, tears falling finally. "He... he'll come home Kim... He'll come home... He promised you didn't he...? He... He wouldn't leave me..." he mumbled shakily to himself, trying to convince himself Archer would be coming home. He walked upstairs and sat on his bed before he realized no one was coming home. He opened his window before sitting back on his bed. He started to lose it completely, sobbing uncontrolably, screaming Archer's name loudly. Kimblee didn't know how long he had cried, but over the course of a few weeks, Kimblee didn't venture outside once, nor did he eat.

"Dammit... Why... Why him...?" he whispered hoarsly to himself. He had lost his voice a week ago and it was starting to come back slowly. He shook his head and sighed, burying his face in his hands. He shivered and laid back on his bed, jumping nearly two feet in the air when someone knocked on his window. He looked over and sighed when he saw Greed sitting on the window ledge.

"Dammit, Greed... What do you want...?" he whispered hoarsly. He sat up and sighed, tensing considerably when he felt Greeds arms around him.

"Kinburi... I could hear your screams from the bar... Half of this town probably did too... I know what happened... And I know it's not fair to lose him to something like that... but... remember... you've gotta live on for him. Whether he's here with you or not." Greed said as he slowly rubbed Kimblee's back, knowing there wasn't much to say. Kimblee just started crying again, but much softer than before.

"I want him back... I... I should be gone... Not him... I wish I could take his place..." Zolf whispered. Greed frowned then gripped Kimblee by his shoulders.

"Dammit Kimblee! Whatevers going through your head isn't good! I know it's hard without him! But comitting suicide isn't the fucking answer! You have to listen to his voice inside your head! Listen to what he's telling you dammit... please... I don't want you to die too..." Greed said before getting up. "I'll be back in a few months... Don't lose it more, yeah...?"

Kimblee just nodded and sighed heavily, knowing it was just a matter of time before he lost it more. He waited... for what seemed like forever. He hallucinated about Archer and drank almost all the time.

"Greed come back... please...? I need you back..." he whispered one day while sitting in the dark of his office. His new office that was. Promoted when Archer died he guessed. Zolf honestly wanted to just forget about everything that had happened with Archer. He couldn't handle his heart shattering every time he woke and Archer wasn't still asleep beside him. He just felt like his world was falling apart and it was no matter he tried to forget.

Zolf stood and decided to turn in his paperwork, bumping into Roy on the way to the Fuhrer's office. "Dammit Kimblee. Watch where you're going. I'm just glad Major General Zazzi is back to keep you in line again.." Roy said before walking off. Kimblee stood in shock for a second before smiling slightly, calling after Roy. "What did you say? Didn't hear the last part..." Roy groaned when the words from the other alchemist hit his ears. "I said that Major General Zazzi is back from his six month leave..." Roy grumbled, not turning around to see the alchemist run out the door, paperwork forgotten and on the floor. Roy growled and picked it up, going and turning it in.

Kimblee felt like the heavens had finally opened up to send him his saving grace again. He ran on the familiar path to the bar, grinning. Greed was back. He was finally back. Six months of torture to Kimblee. Maybe now he'd finally get some sleep. He pushed the door open, glad to see Greed, his Greed, laying back on the couch like it was just another normal day. "Hey firefly, how's it goin'?"


End file.
